His Fight,For a Girls Love
by cena-fan1
Summary: sister Eve has always been picky of who her brother Cena dated, hung out with, anything, plans always getting ruined thanks to her. Being used against ONE mistake, but this year he's had enough, he knows what he wants. Cena/Alicia Punk/Kelly Jericho/...
1. Chapter 1

One Opinion,One Change

I do not own any WWE superstars/Divas. Alicia is not the wwe Diva.

Summary: Sister Eve has always been picky of who her brother Cena dated or jung out with,not really caring just being who she is,a little witch. Always ruining his plans,using ONE life mistake against him every time he sticks up for himself but now,it's time to change,he knows what he wants and knows how to treat his own life.

McMahon House

Austin had just walked downstairs yawning still in his night outfit. "Good morning wife." he spoke slowly giving a stare at one of his daughters laying up side down on the couch.

"Good morning husband." She placed a cup of coffee where he sat. As he took a sip of his coffee he took another long look at Alicia

"Don't even ask Dad,she's just strange like that." Jericho spoke stepping out the kitchen

"Jericho shut up,it's your fault she was up all night,begging for help with work,oh wait did i say that..i sure did."

"KELLY i'm gonna ki...

"DONT even,that's enough don't threaten your own sister,besides,remember what happened last time when you insulted Kelly?

Kelly snickered at the memory "Yeah he got jumped at night,sister tag team."

"Tag team,tag team my bottom!" getting up from the table grabbing a hold of a bottle of water he stood above where Alicia was.

"WAKE UP FREAK!" He yelled pouring the bottle out right over her

She really did wake up this time,just about to fall littelry on her ace she brought her arms back and backhand walked over,cheerleader that was. "JERICHO IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

He threw his head back in shock "mom you heard that right!"

"Yeah exactly what i meant when i said tag team." Kelly laughed once again

"You kids need to go and get ready for school."

"If you touched my chucks your dead Jericho!" she yelled over her shoulder heading up stairs.

"Are we lucky parents or what?"

"OF course we are,pulling his wife into his lap he kissed her on the cheek as if high school sweet hearts again.

Waiting aside the school yard the basic school mean girl Bella's sat with their fellow side kick Eve,as they trashed,insulted and made comments to almost anyone who walked bye

"Omg Eve can you believe those Austin girls,just because their dad is gym coach they think they can run he place..i think not!" both he twins said

"Yeah and notice we are all on the same cheer still,well i did replace their little wanna be Layla,she knew she had no i've gotta say any girl who flirts with my brother is dead."

"Eve your so protective but yet we all know every girl wants to be us and every guy... they all finished at the same time "Want us." they all finished all together

"Eve,you cant control me rather you like it or not,i'm just older so please don't try,a pretty girl walk by and even if it's an Austin i will talk to her."

"And as for me,i'm gonna go find me...

"Your not going anywhere Cody,yes i know your in love with Kelly but your not leaving!" Cena replied grabbing ahold of his shoulder pulling him back

"Cena you know i can't stand twins or witches and we are here with those three things!"

"Dummy it's 2 and if you have a problem then say it to us..but Cody we know you want us."

right before he could respond the rest of the guys they usually hung out with came walking from the parking lot.

"THANK YOU LORD!" pulling away from Cena he went running to them

"yeahh,i gotta go sis..bye!" He took off running himself

"Ignore them Eve,just remember,they all want us."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I do not own any WWE superstars/Divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

Later on that day everyone had rather gathered on the school yard or went to the cafeteria. Kelly Alicia and a few of their other friends part of cheer also were with them.

Maria stood up making every girl look at her "Okay can i say this season is going to be GREAT! GO FIGHT WIN!"

"Um Maria, maybe you should sit down,attracting much attention don't you think."

"Hey Kelz,Alicia,Michelle,Maria,Melina,Alicia number 2 and all you others i know but wow there is a whole lot of you."

"Yeah we've heard that before,so whats up Coach Austin?"

" will be a bit late to you all practice she she asked me to fill in for a bit."

"NO!" All the girls including his own daughters stood up ad yelled standing from the table basically at the same time

"No, No, No need for all of that,track is being used and she only has stretches and stunting,whatever that is.'

"Yeah,stunting,all right,someones going for a flight." They all said as if at a game doing the group chant,all turning their heads to Alicia

"Yeah,me,right." She responded with a nervous grin getting up from the table,"ill see you all later i've gotta go finish something up from first."

They all responded in cheer "L.A.T.E.R.S!"

"Alright alright that was horrible,let's just stop." Michelle cut in before they even tried continuing the cheer

Alicia after doing what she had to do

"Stunting,please,these girls trying to kill me,just because i'm all short and,ah." she slammed into a bigger figure and fell to the ground dropping her things

"Oh crap,my bad." He leaned down and helped her up

"I'm sorry,i didn't mean to bump into you."

"Nah,it's cool,i'm Cena by the way."

"Oh...Alicia..you may know

"HEY CENA!" He received a slap to the back "See you ran into my annoying sister."

"Oh gee i could say the same to you Jericho!" Kelly appeared at the end of the hall that second

"Alicia come on,we still gotta go change!"

"I'm coming!" Cena placed her bag strap on her shoulder

"Thanks,see you around."

"Hey coach with the cheerleaders today...FREE!" giving Cena another slap he ran down the hall as if a little kid on christmas

After practice:

Kelly,are we really walking home after WE WERE LIED TO ABOUT TRACK!"

"Of corse not,dad's still locking up his work,and somehow keys were left on someones desk." with a grin holding up the keys she grabbed hold of Alicia's arm and headed to the car

"Now darn it i know i left those dag old keys some...ah!" he yelled dropping a few things surprised at how Alicia and Kelly were in the car... "Not even gonna ask." he mumbled giving Kelly a smile getting his things

Well at least Alicia is asleep and Kelly is probably busy texting,silent ride home,he thought

"YOU OWE US SOMETHING...frozen yogurt we prefer." Kelly said still starring down at her phone

"AND I WAS NOT HOPING FOR THAT!" he badly wanted to say but instead he responded in "Yes dear sweet daughter,anything for you all." he gritted


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

I do not own any WWE superstars/divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

"Alright,you all know the drill,get to it girls."

"Um Trish,yeah here's a thing,we ALREADY did our drills while you were out!" Michelle stood up with hands on her hips,she was not in the mood to run again

"NO!" Melina stood up and stood in front of Michelle "what she means is we have already done most and... Trish cut her off

"TRACK,WALL LEANS,OVER STRECH,4 TUMBLING NOW!"

Knowing how strict Trish was when there was attitude they all got up and rushed to their stations

Later on in practice

"HOLD THE STRETCHES OR YOU WILL RE START!" knowing that they were trying hard she began slowing down the pace...3,2,1..."Stretches down."

"AHHH,FINALLY!" were groaned out threw the field as the girls collapsed to the ground in relief

"When you girls catch your breathes head to the gym,change and you can head on out,and i highly apologize for the pressure."

After a while finishing up with the group huddle they headed out to the gym

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Hey Alicia,Kelly,how was practice girls?" Stephanie asked approaching the girls with a hug

"It was fine...until Michelle opened her bug mouth with an attitude."

"Well maybe you girls should give her a team speech."

"Believe me,WE HAVE!" they both headed up stairs for the night,they knew that they were going to have a good night sleep after that practice.

**Sorry this one is short (mid day) i'm trying to think of more ideas. Hope you've enjoyed these last few chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don not own any WWE superstars/divas. Alicia is not the diva.

After School the next day: out side Alicia,Kelly and Austin. Alicia and Kelly had both decided to go out and practice their stunting routine,with some of the bases not living close they both forced their dad until 5 a.m. to watch tutor videos but with Alicia being the flyer,she wasn't too sure

"Alright dad just remember,simple pop up,make sure i'm straight and catch,easy?"

"yeah,i'll try."

"TRY! KELLY!" before she could finish she was hosted higher into the air

"Alright dad,5,6,7,8." just as told he hosted Alicia up,she put her arms to the side,dropped down and he caught her

""wow and i thought i was going to die today..nice job dad,and now,your free to go."

"I will report you girls for tourture,i'm too old for this!" he jokes placing Alicia down and going inside

"Yea thanks for not killing my sister!"

Later that afternoon still at the house

"So that went well,i guess."

"yeah,dad may start to want to really train us...and i did that stunt in sweat pants and a tank,BAM!"

"Hey Alicia you know you look pretty retarted,even John says so."

"Man you lying,you look amazing princess Alicia." he spoke in a mimic british voice bowing down. This made her blush a bit

"Um hey bro,mom is calling us,let's go inside."

"But she's in the...Ah!" Kelly began dragging him inside before he could finish

Nervous at the fact of only her and Cena,she looked down in embarrassment still blushing a bit, he noticed "care for a walk?"

"Um sure,you don't mind this look,do you i washed and everything but sweat pants tank top,lose chucks?"

"Nah,i actually like a girl like you,you've got a good style,but such a perky personality." poking her side he grabbed hold of her hand and they began on their walk

Resting area from walk: Alicia was having a great time on her walk,talking about hobbies,life and favorites or any thing they could bring up

"So sweetie?" twirling her around she landed in his lap "you've got some pretty,brown eyes ya know,flexible,sweet,pretty." she was about to reply when he kissed her on the cheek

"Your doing this on purpose!"

"Thanks for realizing sweetie." he gave her a wink. she went to stand up but he beat her to it,lifting her up bridal style,she looked up and lost focus,his blue eyes really caught her attention,he began leaning in...All the things he had said began running threw her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own any WWE superstars/divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

Alicia back home: Alicia had already washed up again for the rest of the day and was in her room

"So,why are you so grinny about,ever since you got home?"

"Oh nothing,nothing at all." she was busy staring at her phone she wasn't really paying attention to Kelly

"Oh right...so you like John?" her question made Alicia shoot her head up in surprise

"Who,what,me,John..No."

"Ah huh." As Alicia turned her body away from her,now facing the wall she tossed a pillow at her

"Yeah,real mature Kelly!"

John's House: John had just finished getting off the phone when he got a knock and automatic walk in from his sister with folded arms,perched lips in an angry tone she asked "Well John,let me hear it,who's the freak that got you out for hours!"

"Eve will you please go,i was in a much better mood...until now,so if you could just...

"SHUT UP JOHN! well before we get to school tomorrow,i want you to know,i run the girls here and there are some i don't like..." she began wondering around his dresser,she yanked up a picture...a picture of Alicia and him that they had taken and he had printed first "You and that pathetic,little wanna be."

"You don't know her Eve,you judge before even knowing and that's why none of your relationships last! so do me a favor and back off her."

"Oh John,sticking up for her,awww,well tell you what." she stepped closer "Ditch the trash and..." slowly with a grin she began ripping the picture right down the middle "And there will be no issues John." patting his shoulder she tossed the ripped photo at him and left slamming the door behind

He knelled down and picked up the picture "People just don't know how amazing you are Alicia." he thought while holding her side of the picture close to him


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own any WWE superstars/divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

The next school morning

Alicia was standing by the lockers talking to a few of her friends,half cheerleaders half just friends. they were full in conversation until they were interrupted

"Excuse me girls." John moved threw the group until he was face to face with Alicia,before she could ask what was going on he leaned in and kissed her,she didn't know what to do but she was enjoying it,even as the hall filled with oh's and aww's. he finally pulled away

"Alicia,i freakin love you,your smart,beautiful,funny and sweet and everything you do just makes me happy,i'm glad that your in my life and if you ever leave my would will suck. and i hope you feel the same way too."

She was going to respond when the bell rang "stupid bell mess up the moment" she thought. he kissed her once again and told her he'd be waiting for her at lunch,he so badly wanted to walk with her but he didn't have the same class,actually no one did,waving to the girls and him she got her things out her locker

"So,little brat kissing up to my brother huh."

Not wanting to put up with Eve she slammed her locker shut and went to walk away but as usual the twins were also surrounding

"Eve,leave me alone."

"Okay,i will when you step up off my brother,i know he so called loves you but you need to just stay away from him."

"Eve,why are you such a bitc..."

"I DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT!" just as the tension raised Eve looked her deadly in the eyes,both twins grabbed hold of each of her arms and pulled her back making her slam into the locker

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE,TELLING YOU ONE MORE TIME,STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID LOST WANNA BE LITTLE GIRL!"

Alicia suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach,next thing she knew she was on the ground just getting hit any where on her body

"IT'LL BE WORSE NEXT TIME!" Eve yelled as she and the twins walked away. she lie on the ground in pain crying,beginning to hate herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own any WWE superstars/divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva

That afternoon Alicia wanted to bail on cheer but didn't want to,she'd worn her sweat pants and sweater to cover up any bruise she had from what had happened. even managed to ditch lunch and after practice she rushed home

She was in her room at the moment. "Why does this have to happen to me,i always get to be the target..FOR NO REASON!"

"Hey sweetie." there was a knock at the door

"Oh,come on." she called back after wiping her eyes with a sleeve so her mom would not see she was crying

"There's someone at the door for you,are you alright?"

"Oh,thanks mom,and yeah,i'm fine." she gave her mom a fake smile and a hug before leaving the room...once she stepped outside a sudden grasp on her arm scared her

"Hey,why so jumpy girl?"

"OH MY GOD CENA! she quickly pulled away

"Hey,what's wrong,and what happened to you at lunch,the girls even couldn't find you."

She was afraid to to answer,she thought and responded "Ya know,i was just tired,stayed on hall and was really tired after practice. would i lie to you?" she gave him a quick hug,glad that he was falling for it.

Something just isn't right her thought..he got an idea,he pulled away and looked her in the eyes,he knew she usually got lost in his eyes so he waited..and then he kissed her,being distracted he began pulling down her sweater sleeve. once fully down he pulled away and pulled he arm out foward

"what happened Alicia!"

"NOTHING!" she tried pulling away but he was stronger "LET ME GO CENA!" she screamed,seeing how upset she was he let go... she looked up and all he could see was fear in her eyes,he went to hug her but she quickly backed away and ran inside


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own any WWE superstars/Divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

Alicia,Kelly, and Jericho at the mall for lunch and different buys

"So my sights tell me that your dating my bro John,true?"

"you don't have to answer DIP JERICHO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!:"

"Hey i take no part in yall girly lives okay." Alicia laughed at their conversation she managed to hide her sadness and have a good time with her sister and brother

"Oh Alicia,we need to stop by that new sport place Trish asked to look out for a few bows."

"Chelle said she had it covered,you didn't see her latest post?"

"Oh right...i still want that 5 pack glitter nail polish!" pulling Alicia up and litterly dragging her to the store they left Jericho at the table with the lunch check

Back at the house:

"Alright so you were out for at least two hours,shocker for Jericho,what did you girls buy?"

"Yeah all YOU bought!" he tossed most the bags on the couch where they were

"Hm,knee high socks,many colors,converse hat/shirt,pink shorts,tank tops...Alicia's bag?"

"Head bands,sweat pants many colors,few shirts,Kelly's bag?"

They both spoke at the same time "SWAG."

"Well Jericho,what did you get son,i'm sure you didn't go obsess like those two right?" Austin asked patting his shoulder

"Of course dad,if you consider,3 games pre order and Jacket,none obsess."

"Ah huh,i'm gonna go get some juice from the kitchen." slowly backing away they all laughed at him

"Well hi there beautiful,you are in the the house right?"

Alicia laughed knowing the voice,she was just about to look out the window when she heard the front door open

"Cena,you checkin on my daughter again,probably already blew up her phone."

"Ha,no sir,just coming to see if she wanted to hang for a while."

"Well alright then." he turned to yell "Ali...

"I'm already here dad,thanks."

"Um what no dad hug for me any more,you've grown up so fast."

"Course not dad."' she hugged him

"Well it's still good,daddy's little girl." he began fake crying

"DAD your so embarrassing."

Once he went inside Cena took no time to kiss her,actually longer than usual "Man i missed that Alicia."

"Cena,i should aplogize,when you asked what was wrong,i didn't know you were really worried." he took a look directly into her eyes

"Of course i do,i never stopped caring...can you tell me please."

Alicia was just about to reply when " REALLY JOHN! you mean to tell me you don;t understand the words STAY AWAY!" she stormed over and slapped John,he was mad but knew he could not hit a girl

"AND AS FOR YOU STUPID,YOU HAVE WORSE COMING TO YOU,YOU UGLY PATHETIC,USLESS,UNWANTED."

"THAT'S ENOUGH EVE!" he yelled but she kept going

"YOU WANNA FIT IN WELL YOU CAN'T,YOUR FATHER IS WEAK AND YOUR MOTHER IS JUST NOT...

"SHUT THE HELL UP EVE!" cena's eyes were now bared red,by this time Alicia's ry

"LEAVE NOW EVE WE WILL TALK AT HOME AND I MEAN IT!"

She laughed at how things how gone insane and left laughing

Cena quickly walked over to Alicia and pulled her into a hug,he was so angry that the anger turned into a few tears but he didn't care "i'm so sorry Alicia,your nothing but prefect and i want you to know that."

" 's alright,i understand that your the one that means something,your sister..can just keep being who she is because nothing will take me away form you."

"I will always love you Alicia..always."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own any WWE superstars/divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

Back inside with Cena. Cena was in full rage now,he stormed inside the door slamming behind causing his mom to jump

"Cena! what's gotten into you!"

"I'm done mom,i'm done with that little brat daughter of yours,how is she my sister I DONT EVEN KNOW BUT SHE NEEDS TO GO!"

"Cena,sit down,please."

He took a breathe "Do you know what she has done,to a girl that dosen't deserve to be bothered,she beat down on her,because she just hates the fact that i'm not going to let her control my life."

"Cena,look, Eve has changed,don't you see how much we have lost contact,how i no longer put up a fight with her when she decides to argue,with your father back and forth things have changed but i know i can look up to you when i need help or talk."

"I know...a lot,major changes." They both laughed

"Well Cena,how about you invite that special girl over,for tonight."

"If i do,you promise not to do your usual."

"No Worries,now come one,give mom a hug." they both smiled and hugged, as they hugged he began thinking of ways to make things better with Alicia,to let her know,he could trust her even with Eve around

A while later:

"Alright mom,everything is set,it looks nice,thanks for everything."

"Stop thanking me John,you know i'm always here for you,and don't worry,i wont be invading." Just as she finished setting out the last plate the door bell rang

"Well go on boy." she gave him a smile as he headed to the door. when hr opened the door he instantly got a smile on his face,there stood Alicia with her hair straightened,pink shirt,black jeans along with her knee high converse,matching laces

"Wow,you look amazing Alicia."

"Thanks." she responded with a smile "You wanted me over, a bit dressed,is there something going on?"

"Yeah,i did." grabbing hold of her hand he led her inside. when they got to the living room Alicia's eyes just lit up "John,what is this?"

"It's just a little something i wanted to do,after today,i just want to be closer and better." "And that is my mom." he pointed in the direction where she was

"I'm Alicia,john's girlfriend."

"Well nice to meet you,John actually does talk about you alot." After she said that Alicia just turned to John and smiled,wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close and kissed her..

After dinner:

"Cena,thanks for everything tonight and everything else,i wanna apologize for everything because...

"Alicia,no need to apologize, Eve is just a girl who can't decide what she wants,her choice,says no but i say...will you go to the dance with me Alicia?" All Alicia could do was smile,she moved closer to him and hugged him,he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a while

After a while she whispered "Of course i will Cena."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own any WWE superstars/Divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

A few days later,the school was having the some what dance/get together. Everyone was all talk and excited for it,it wasn't really about having dates,just a get together,talk hang out fun night.

"Oh Alicia,go ahead girly,i see where you been!"

"What are you talking about Kelly?"

"Someone was about to take a walk outside when i reminded him you were with Cena and with the door cracked they decided to ease drop."

Jericho turned her direction "Look Kelz when you yell SOMEONE i hope you mean you because i said let her have privacy."

Michelle,Maria and Melina all came in walking together "Um Alicia,we kinda need to tell you something."

"Alright,but what's with the low faces?"

One at a time they each gave her a letters " ...ONS!"

"CENA LOVES YOU!" they all yelled throwing torn pieces of paper in the air

"And that is why i love you all but,it's not really a big deal."

"Yeah,but wanna know what is...SHOPPING!" grabbing hold of her arm they led her into the closest store.

That Night at the dance: Everyone was already dancing and having a good time,no one was judging about outfits or anything,it was all going good

"Ali why do you look so nervous,i mean everyone is having a good time,wanna explain,and don't lie to me."

"No everything is okay,i just feel weird." she replied sadly hoping Cena wont reject her just for that

"And why is that,you look amazing tonight,i'm the lucky guy."

"I just have never gotten so close to a guy like this." she tried her best to keep focous looking down but still stay in beat with Cena but was afraid of what he was going to say

"Hey,you mean,close like this?" with a smile he lifted her chin up so now she was facing him and looked her in the eyes,he began to smile at how she began blushing "Try to stay calm as i get closer and closer." Once he was body touching close he leaned down and kissed her

"I love you." she whispered

"And i love...

"CENA! your kidding me right,threats and all and you still over do me,Alicia,ha what did i tell you,STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER OR.."

"OR WHAT EVE,YOU HURT HER AND YOU GOTTA GO THROUGH ME!"

She grinned,just as she did both the twins came up from behind and knocked Alicia down

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU GUYS PROBLEM!" Cena yelled as he knelled down beside Alicia, Alicia knew she was out numbered with Cena or not,she quickly got up and ran out the building

"ALICIA!" he went to run after her but all 3 girls blocked his way

"Oh leave her John,you can do better."

Ignoring them he pushed right threw their circle and went out in search of Alicia... "Alicia wait please don't leave i wanted this to be a great night for us."

"No,it's too late,there is no us John,we can't work anymore and you know it." tears began filling her eyes "I'm sorry Cena." she began walking away,just as he was about to go after her Eve showed up in front of him, he instantly began lashing out on her in words of anger

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOU EVE,I DONT EVEN CARE IF YOUR MY SISTER TO OTHERS BUT YOUR NOT TO ME!" not caring where he shoved her aside,just as Eve stumbled into the road a car was coming up hill

"It's life end." Alicia ran back that direction and just in time shoved Eve out the way

"NO!" Cena yelled with worry in his voice but everything just went blurry to him...once everything cleared up he looked in every direction. a few feet ahead lie a girls body,he went speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

I do not own any WWE superstars/divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

"NO!" his voice echoed over and over in his head,once everything cleared he just broke down,his world just basically stopped "Alicia,please!" he cried kneeling down beside her body,unconscious and just lieing still

"NO don't do this to me,YOU CAN'T!"

"Guy's what's going on you've be... Kelly froze in her tracks along with Jericho "OH MY GOSH!" her eyes began watering

"Kelly give me your phone." he called the ambulance

At the hospital,everyone rather close to Alicia,friends,friends parents had arrived still in the waiting room. worry and agony filled the room. After about a few more minutes the doctor finally came,everyone stood at the same time

"Alicia.M?" Austin,Stephanie Jericho and Kelly all stepped forward,he handed them the papers and allowed them to go into her room,once they got in everyone remained silent

"I can't believe this,what... she couldn't finish,she began crying as Austin held her

'Steph,you don't need this much pressure tonight alright,kids we'll be back in the lobby

Jericho made his way closer to the bed with Kelly beside

"Ya know,i've never seen her so light,i mean before she was so short and now look at her."

"Kelly,it's okay to be upset,besides you girls are use to crying,so go ahead let it out."

"shut it Jericho!" she punched his side still in sadness

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"She's sleeping,don't think like that Sis. Alicia i love you sis and when you wake i'm gonna be here beside you."

Just as they were about to turn Cena walked in

"Hey John." still both feeling a bit down they shared their guy handshake

"This is just sad man,i mean,it's Alicia...who would...

"Ever hurt her,same question i would ask,jealous evil sisters i could guess,not every person is the same as us."

"Just take your time Cena,we'll give you time alone."

"Nah,it's cool,i just wanted to see her." in the inside he wanted to stay but didn't want to let all his feelings out,at the moment still mad at Eve. They began walking walking out but just as they headed into the lobby they heard a certain voice

"Well come on,it's not a big deal,face it,you all know she was just lost a girl who didn't have a life,so stop all your sobbing and be happy!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! Cena was fed up he charged into the lobby and shoved Eve down "SHUT UP EVE,YOU DON'T KNOW HER AND YOU NEVER WILL,YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME AND YOU NEVER WILL,BACK OFF HE RLIFE,BACK OFF MINE AND GET YOUR OWN LIFE!"

"Cena,come on give it a rest Cena,stop." Jericho and MIz began holding him back by the arms,he pulled away

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND,THE GIRL SAVED YOUR LIFE! THE GIRL THAT YOU MAKE FUN OF,BEAT DOWN ON EVEY DAY SAVED YOU LIFE AND LOOK WHERE SHE IS NOW..IT SHOULD BE YOU EVE IN THAT ROOM HALF DEAD NOT HER!"

The room got quiet when he said that,no one knew what to say next.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I do not own any WWE superstars/Divas. Alicia is not the WWE diva.

The next day wasn't the same in the house,both Kelly and Stephanie had basically been up all night. Kelly sat in her room and just looked around Alicia's side of the room,at that time if Alicia was there she would be working on her converse laces/outfit.

"I miss you sis,please come back soon."

"Hey Kelz,lunch is ready,mom won't let us skip."

"Alright,i'm right behind you." Once they reached down stairs they received hugs from Austin

"Well how'd you two wild kids sleep?"

"I slept...okay."

"And you Kelz?"

"Yeah..fine." she mumbled taking a sip of her orange juice,Stephanie just sighed and looked at her

"Well um,who want's... Jericho sighed him self "Let's just eat."

After they had finished eating they all settled down in the living room watching tv.

"So let's play a game." Jericho suggested

Kelly threw a pillow at him "WHAT GAME YOU IDIOT THIS ISN'T FULL TIME FAMILY ANY MORE!"

he cleared he throat "Well then." he pulled out his phone and stood up as the classic "cha cha" song began playing and he danced along even though every one was just looking,he spun and jumped in front of Kelly

"May i have this dance mame." he mocked in a british accent "ah you take too ling." he pulled her up and began dancing,she soon caught on and followed his steps

"AH what the heck." Austin stood up himself and did the same but Stephanie didn't hesitate to join him. Everyone soon began laughing and having a good time. After all of that they were all laying down on the couches and watching movies... Stephanie had been laying calm until "AHH!" she shot up as her phone began to ring

"AY MOM CAN'T HANLDE SCARY MOVIES!" Both Jericho and Kelly began laughing

she shook her head with a smile before answering her phone "Hello...yes...Alicia is my daughter..REALLY! thank you so much." she hung up the phone and just rushed to hug Austin

"What happened?" They both asked again..they took a look at each other "STOP THAT!" "I SAID IT FIRST!" "UGH!" JEricho playfully wrapped his around her neck but didn't squeeze "say sorry."

"YOUR MESSING UP MY HAIR IDIOT!"

"Guys,unless you want to go see you sister then keep trying to kill each other."

"ALICIA!" Jericho stood up but Kelly tripped him,with her shoes already on she skipped out saying "Looks like i win." Both Austin and Stephanie laughed and headed out.

At the hospital: Time went by as they waited and waited,until finally they were called in,they slowly walked in as they saw the view of Alicia out the hospital outfit and back in her regular clothes

"MY BABY!" Stephanie quickly walked over to the bed where she was standing and hugged her "i'm so glad your back sweetie,it's a well good feeling."

"I love you mom."

"And what about your ol pop's forget about me,the man who didn't have to catch you a few days ago."

"Oh dad." she moved to him and hugged him "And you know you would have caught me,any way."

"BABY SIS!"

"THATS IT JERICHO SPEAK WHEN I SPEAK AGAIN AND I WILL STAB YOU WIT A FORK!" "Sis!" she walked ahead and hugged her tightly

"I Missed you sis,so much."

"HEYY GROUP HUG!" Jericho joined in from behind, both girls groaned but laughed


End file.
